Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board that has an upper wiring part, a lower wiring part, and a middle wiring part that is sandwiched by the upper wiring part and the lower wiring part.
Description of Background Art
In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0297423 A1, a height of a bump on an outer side is made higher than a height of a bump on an inner side. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HIE 11-135676, a ratio of a metal part on an IC chip side and a ratio of a metal part on a motherboard side are adjusted. Specifically, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HIE 11-135676, between conductor circuits that are formed on the side where the IC chip is mounted, a dummy pattern is formed. The entire contents of these publications are incorporated herein by reference.